


Unseen

by InnerGlow11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, emt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerGlow11/pseuds/InnerGlow11
Summary: There are always those that are unseen when the news is made. They're in the background and never get any of the spotlight. Yet they helped. They contributed. Let's take a look at one of those people.Takes place during The Avengers (2012)





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO EVERYDAY HEROES

“We need help over here!”

Jennifer whipped around and ran in the direction of the yell. Coming across a man, she called to him as she came over, “Are you all right?!”

He rapidly shook his head, making her concern grow, before his words shifted her attention. “It’s not me, it’s my wife!”

She followed his finger to find a woman trapped under rubble. Rushing over, she noticed that the piece that had fallen on her was rather large. Trying to lift it confirmed her worries. There was no way she could get it off by herself. After all, she wasn’t like any of those superheroes up there fighting those aliens, she was just an EMT. Determined to do her best, she turned back to the man and beckoned him over, saying, “I can’t lift this by myself. I need your help.”

Nodding quickly, he stumbled over on what I now noticed was a twisted ankle and heaved it up. Feeling it shift, I turned my attention back to the task and lifted it as well. We lifted it far enough to set the woman free, but we just couldn’t shove it completely out of the way despite all our struggling. Finally, I made the call and panted, “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to climb out. Neither of us can let go or you’ll just be trapped again.”

Whimpering, the woman seemed to see how dire the situation was and didn’t make a fuss as she went to pull herself out. She gave little gasps and whimpers as she went, but she did it.

“That’s it, you’re doing good. C’mon, just a little bit farther. Yes! There we go!” Jennifer said as she made progress, the man and her setting their burden down and rushing over to the huffing woman as soon as she was free. Looking her over, Jennifer frowned. Her leg was broken and she had several cuts all over her body, though only one of them was deep and even that one by itself wasn’t concerning. There were just so many cuts that blood loss was probably a serious issue at this point. She kicked herself. Why hadn’t she checked them first to see what their wounds were? It seems that she’s just been so caught up in everything that was going on that she’d forgotten. This wasn’t the time to be doing that. Nor was it the time to reflect on past actions. What’s done was done. Getting out her medical supplies she patched up the worst cuts and quickly splinted the leg before turning to the man. His ankle would have to be looked at later, it wasn’t all that pressing at the moment. Turning back to the woman, she helped her sit up and put her arm around her neck before she pulled her up with a little cry from the other woman and started towards relative safety, calling to the man behind her, “This way! It should be fairly safe over here!”  
Hearing his shuffling footsteps following, she continued on, try to ignore the moans and groans coming from the woman hanging from her. They just had to get back and then they could get better treatment. Hearing a rumble, she looked up to see one of the giant leviathan like creatures crash into the building across the street. All of them shrieked as more debris and glass fell around them and they ducked under the arch of an entryway to what was left of a store. Everything was absolute chaos around them. How were they going to make it out of this?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer sat down and let out a long, tired sigh. Oh man did it feel good to sit down. And the chair was pretty comfortable. Maybe she could just float off for a few minutes… “We’re still unsure about what exactly caused this event, but what we do know is that a group of superheroes, calling themselves the ‘Avengers’, may have just saved not only New York, but the whole world today.”

“What a load of crap!” Welp, there went the soft fuzzy feeling. Rousing herself, Jennifer cracked her eye open to find the source. And of course, there was Kerry, staring with venom at the TV.

“What’s wrong now?” she asked her coworker. Spinning around, Kerry just stared at her for a second before her face turned red with anger and she snapped, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! I’ll tell you what’s wrong! Those ‘superheroes’ get all this praise and glory while the people who actually did something get nothing. Not a word! All they can talk about are these “Avengers.’ It’s ridiculous! We’re the ones helping all these people that were hurt in their battle! How stupid can they be?!”

She was clearly getting worked. Snorting, Jennifer decided to start with, “Well, they are the ones that stopped the aliens from coming and closed that big hole in the sky. So I’d say they did at least something. And they’re superheroes come to life. Who wouldn’t be talking about them?”

Kerry seethed for a moment more before she huffed and some of her anger left her as she muttered, “Well, they should at least pay for all this damage. They caused a lot of it.”  
“True, but they did their best to make sure it wasn’t too destroyed. Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if they weren’t here? And I’m sure they’re going to help out in their own ways. Besides, I doubt even Tony Stark has enough money to pay for all this damage.”

“…You’re right. I just, really want someone to blame for all of this crap. And it’s not like you can sue aliens,” she said with a snort of amusement. Giving her a small smile, Jennifer nodded and replied, “It would be nice if we could do that. But for now we just have to deal with what we have. And try to make the best of it. After all, it seems we’re living in a world where superheroes and aliens are actually things now.”

Snorting a laugh, Kerry replied, “Yeah, they just better not get too big of heads. Heavens knows we don’t need superheroes with egos. At least, any more superheroes with egos.”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all inaccuracies are due to the ignorance of the author. please let me know if there is something that I should change to make it more accurate. thank you for reading. cross posted on tumblr.
> 
> well, it's been a while since I wrote anything. but a song got me feeling like it again so have this spontaneous thing.


End file.
